The Other Half Of the Prophesy: A New Bloodline
by TorchwoodDoctorWhoFan
Summary: The story begins a few years after Not Fade Away. Connor has just graduated from College & is about to meet some one who will pull him back into the world he was born into. Its rated Mature for later chapters.RateReview so I know people are reading this.
1. Chapter 1 Who is she?

**

* * *

**

**The story begins a few years after Not Fade Away. Connor has just graduated from College & is about to meet some one who will pull him back into the world he was born into.**

* * *

**Connor Riley had just graduated form medical school & now was working in an LA hospital as an intern. He still had all the memories of his former life of demons & vampires but chose to ignore it all as much as possible in favor of a **_**normal**_** life. He was taking an much needed nap in the break room when he was paged into the ER. A young woman seemingly in her late teens early twenties was rushed in on a gurney with severe neck wounds and blood loss. Connor shut off his pager & ran off to see his newest patient.**

**Upon finding this Jane Doe being brought in he quickly assessed her injuries & ordered a nurse to check the patient's blood type so they could begin replacing all the blood she lost. The nurse does as shes told Connor being know as the best intern in the hospital. Then he gets to work sewing up her neck wounds which mysteriously look not as bad as they did a a minute ago. He shakes his head. " I must really be tried to think patients are healing themselves that quick..." **

**Ten minutes later **_**Jane Doe**_** is sewed & bandaged up with a bag of AB- blood in her IV replacing her lost blood. Connor was fastenated but her. He stood there staring at her it now being 6am in the moring, the sun just starting to rise over LA. She stired as the medication wore off then without warning the woman shot up & tightly grabbed Connor's arm. ****"WHERE DID IT GO!?****" She demanded fury in her eyes but she suddenly relized where she was and calmed down some still scanning the room for any threat. Her grip on his arm just barely lightening up. If he had been anyone else she would have broken his arm but he as Angel's son & ****so**** much more then human. Connor knew what had happened to her it was a vampire attack but he couldn't tell anyone without being thought insane. "Its okay...your safe in the hospital...its day..the sun is up..." Connor emphasized the words sun & up seeing her calm down laying back on the hospital bed while releasing his arm. She finally spoke after a sigh of relief escaped her lips. "Ohhh thank God... Did they bring in a boy with me...he would be about 15...blonde...and kinda punk looking..." Connor shook his head in reponse while saying "No...sorry Miss...um..whats your name? We couldn't find any ID on you. Her beautiful faetures hardened again. "NO...who I am isn't important. She ripped off her neck bandage to reveal the wounds were completely healed. Connor wasn't even sure what she was anymore. She looked human & was in direct sunlight so she could be a vampire but no normal person could heal like that well...except for him.**

* * *

I need reviews people! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**A new bloodline chapter 2**

* * *

Hope Quinn flopped down on the old bed in her current place, an abandoned warehouse in, she growned still slighlty sore from her fight with a paticularly nasty demon the night before. But what really bothered her was the face of that kid doctor popping in to her head far to often since she'd feld the hospital. "Damn...I really hate that cocky-ass vamps... " She growled a bit at the memory before collapsing back on the old mattress she used for a bed. 

Meanwhile Connor was just getting of his shift in the ER. he pulled off his scrubs & threw n his street clothes. Normally he would have been dog tried & went straight home but that _Jane Doe_ patient who seemly healed all by herself so quickly stuck in his head like a song that just wouldn't die. He grabbed his stuff & closed his locker then headed over to his favorite whole in the wall diner to sort things out in his head.

Fifteen minutes later Connor sat down at a booth & contemplated all the different parts of his life. The Hell demention he grew up in, Angel, Holtz, his happy fake memories,& what his life had become since Angel disapeared. He thout back to the woman too she haunted him but in a 'i have to see her again' way. Her jaw length soft brown hair...her brilliantly ice blue eyes...her lithe well muscled body with legs that went on for days... Connor shook his head. "STOP it...yeah she was insanely gorgeous but you need to get a grip!" He childed himself under his breath. Connor ordered his food & got it to go. He couldn't sit still something inside he'd ignored for years compelled him to just start walking. Not too longer later he found himself in the an abondoned part of the city. Old warehouses that had been comdemned ages ago.

A familar scent suddenly came across the wind. Connor stopped & his first thought was a demon foe but the scent was slighltly human which confused the hell out of him. He was the only half breed he knew of in LA but then again he had been out of the game for a LONG time. Curiosity made him follow the scent.it lead him inside one of the supposedpy empty warehouses to a room with the sleeping form on a woman in this very dark room on an old matress. His first instinct was vampire but her scent wasn't all vampire. He crept up close to get a better look and stared at her untill he relized it was _Jane Doe_ from the hospital. "OMG" He acidently blurted out. A spilt second later Hope had lept from the makeshift bed wielding a stake which had been under the pillow.She landed on top of him as they hit the floor with a painful THUD. She held the stake a fraction of an inch over his heart. " Ya know its concidered polite to knock first... " She quiped strattling him in just a tee-shirt & panties. Connor could almost see through the old ratty shirt & was trying not to get turned on enough for her to notice but seemed to be loosing the battle with his body quickly. "Uh...I...I'm not a vampire." Was all Connor managed to croak out.

Hope looked down at the boy of twenty & laughed a little. She took in a big whiff of his sent & decided he wasn't a real threat then pulled back the stake. "So...Doc...why'd you follow me home? She said delighting in struggle to not show her affect on his male body.

* * *

**Seriously, I need reviews or I might not update here.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Rude Awakening

**New Bloodline Chapter 3**

* * *

Connor looked up at the beautiful woman strattling him desperate to find words any words." Your a real quite on aren't ya..." Hope sighed & stood up leaving him on the floor. "I gotta say I'm disappointed here... the only child of Angel, Champion of Good...Helper of the helpless, is just a dumb kid." Connor snapped out of his sexual haze & pulled himself off the hard floor now back to his true self who was very annoyed. "HEY...how the HELL do you know who I am and what are you?! Your the strangest thing I ever smelt." Connor fires back indignantly at her. "Ooooo...the boy has a temper... " Hope mocked him laughingly. Who am I was your original question...well. There are **so** many answers to that question kid I don't know where to start. As for what I am that's much easier. I am a human/vampire Hybrid kinda like you only my mother was the human part." Connor said "**No**, thats not possible...I'm the only one of my kind...you can't be my whole existence was engineered by a higher power or something... okay so I'm not all together clear what she was but still you get the point. " Hope rolled her eyes "Ya well...seeing as how I'm here real live & in person looks like your wrong big time!" She smirked just like a certain vampire he'd met at Wolfram & Heart.

"Oh really… " Connor stared at her and couldn't come up with a valid argument. "Oh alright fine…so you exist. So now what? " Hope growled. "Well…. I was gonna kick you out & go back to sleep seeing as how I was up all night. So **get out**! " Connor gave her a 'you have got to be kidding me ' look. "Are deaf and stupid …**leave**…. I'm tried & you're bugging the hell outta me. " Hope snorted & glared at the dense boy before her. "Okay…heres an idea you come back **after** sunset & if I'm in the mood we can talk about how I'm not supposed to exist and all. That good for you, kid? " Connor nodded reasoning that he did pretty much barge in here to her place so its only far he get answers on her terms. " Sure…I'll be back on my dinner break." Hope was already sleep on the makeshift bed by the time he answered back. He couldn't help but watch her a moment before turning & walking back out to a main street. He hailed a cab then went home to his apartment the food in his bag forgotten at Hope's place but he was too lost in thinking up all the questions he wanted answered to care as he drifted off on his couch tired from a long and very strange day.

Hope back at her place was plagued by strange dreams not that her usual ones were all hearts & ponies in the first place. She tossed & turned fitfully on the sheet-covered mattress she used as a bed. The boy Angel's son made a guest appearance in these dreams of hers. He was in for a big damn surprise & she seemed to be stuck helping the twerp out. She may be a loner but this was bigger then either of them. Some kind of destined thing they couldn't fight. But its not like she wouldn't do her damnedest or make this new thing easy for anyone including him.

* * *

I need reviews please?! So far I have only one & Reviews make the chapters come faster. 


	4. Chapter 4 Here goes nuthing

New Bloodline Chapter 4

Connor had been thinking of her since he left. He crashed at his apartment for a couple hours having dreams of her with decidedly odd twists to them. After several stranger & might I add very confusing hours of sleep he rolled out of bed. Connor stumbled over to the coffee pot for much needed caffeine & guzzled it down. He groaned & started looking for his pants." Ah come on...if I were pants were the hell would I be?" He mumbled to himself. "AH... gotcha..." Connor pulled on the pants, grabbed his wallet & keys then ran off to work arriving just in time to get yelled at by his boss. "UGH...that girl better have one HELL of story..."

Hope was in that old factory again. She as 14 all over again... this dream was a recurring one for her for many years now. Hope watched her best friend Gracie slip through her fingers again. Hope screamed seeing her beloved Grace fall in slow motion. Even in her dreams Hope could never move fast enough to save her best friend, her Mama, her husband... she'd lost everyone she ever dared to love & is haunted her more then words could express. For the millionth time she bolted up awake in a cold sweat that was now a familiar thing but still as jarring as when the nightmare began. She hears a song coming from the clock radio. It was an old song called "Behind Blue Eyes". It made her mood worse cause it set off all her worst memories at once. Hope fought back tears of pain & regret that threatened to fall. She shook her hear & the blank expression she usually wore returned once again she was safe behind her emotional wall. Hope layback down getting comfortable then drifted off thinking of what'd tell the kid that night.

Hours later Connor's stomach was growling & he was **finally** got the okay for his dinner break. He didn't have to be told twice & ran to the locker room to change & grab some money. He found Hope leaning against a wall outside the ER smoking a cigarette. It was a bad habit she'd been trying to quit for years but in all fairness it wasn't here who started it but that was a whole other story. "HEY…kid over here." Hope waved him over here whole body language giving off an 'I don't give a damn' vibe which was meant to keep her air of mystery going & intimidate the boy. Connor was more curiously attracted to her then intimidated but still he wasn't about to test her this early off in the night which was a sigh that he wasn't sure he could take down if he had to. A long moment after he walked over passed & she was the first one to speak. "So…where can we talk round here where there aren't people around?" Hope asked casually taking a drag. "Oh…right…um." Connor looked around thinking quickly. "The dinner across the street…there one they're this time a night." Hope started walking over. "You comin' kid?" She looked back seeing Connor walking fast to catch up.

Hope sat down in the back booth with Connor & put out her cigarette. "Alright kid…what'd you wanna know bout me?" Connor's mid was swirling with so many questions he didn't know where to start. So he settled on this dumb & obvious one. "What your name?" Hope gave him a 'what are you stupid' look & sighed annoyed. "Well…I hope the rest of your questions aren't that dumbass or I ain't sticking around here long. And names Hope…now that we've got that outta the way. Do you have a real question?


End file.
